Attack of the killer Beedrills
by Chickygal
Summary: Don't ask my why I did this!!! I just did! So live with it! Mauhahahaha! WARNING TO ALL TRACY LOVERS! (if there are any)


Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Pokemon but I do own a large roll of duct tape, a comb I found on the road with only five teeth left, a gum wrapper(with the USED gum still in it!!!!) and my beloved stuffed Chicorita doll. (I mad it myself!!!! It actaually looks more like a light green blob with a darker green piece of leave-shaped fabric glued to the top of it…..but I still like it!!! I sleep with it every night and dress it up and have tea parties with it and…..)  
  
  
Ok, so this is most likely really really stupid and it probally makes not sense, but SO WHAT? grins like the strange person she is* Hehehe, welcome to MY world….  
  
  
  
  
NARRARATOR: Today Ash, Brock, Misty and Tracy are walking along down a road. They don't really know why they just are.   
  
Ash: So why exactly are we walking down this road?  
  
Misty: Hey, good point. Why ARE we walking down this road.  
  
Brock: I don't know, it wasn't MY idea. I personally would have liked to stay and help that BEAUTIFUL Nurse Joy with those poor sick….uh, what were they again?  
  
Tracy: They were Spearow. See? I got some good sketches of them puking! I'll bet Proffessor Oak would just LOVE to see that Pokemon THROW UP! This will be a great discovery in Pokemon history!!! *everyone falls over*  
  
Misty: So it that's such a wonderful discovery why aren't we back there "dicovering" it?  
  
Tracy: Oh, that's because I heard there were some Beedrill sightings and I wanted to get a couple of sketches.  
  
Ash: Wait a minute, did you say BEEDRILLS?  
  
Tracy: Yeah, why? *everyone falls over AGAIN*  
  
Brock: Well uh, nothing. *glances nervously at Ash and Misty* Good luck on you're Beedrill sketching. I've got people to do and things to see-I mean people to see and things to do! ( I know, it's an old one, but so what? I told you this would be stupid)  
  
Ash and Misty: Yeah, we'll come with you! *the three take off leaving Tracy alone in the middle of the path.*  
  
Tracy: Oh, ok. *looks up and sees a swarm of Beedrill heading towards him* All right! *starts sketching madly* Wow, this is great, a whole swarm of Beedrill in attack mode! I wonder what they're attacking? I sure wouldn't want to be in that poor poor pathetic creature's shoes. (little does he know how true that statement is) *after do a couple quick sketches and the Beedrill are almost upon him his pea-sized brain kicks in.* Holy (BEEEP)! I'm in their way! I think it'd be a good idea to move. * he begins running madly down the road but as he runs a gust of wind blows the sketchbook away* NOOOOOOO! I'll save you! Tracy turns around and runs right into the swarm of Beedrill, searching for his sketchbook. The Beedrill are shocked that anyone would save their sketchbook instead of their own life so for a moment they pause, giving Tracy time to pick up his sketchbook and start running again. But then they decide that anyone who was stupid enough to stop had no real reason for being around any longer. So they attacked.* AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!! Scyther, Marill, Venonat, go!  
Scyther: Scy?  
  
Marill: Marill?  
  
Venonat: Venonat?  
  
Tracy: HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!!  
  
*the three Pokemon suddenly see the Beedrill and laugh.*  
  
Scyther: Scy ther scy scy ther. (translation: Sorry buddy, you've had it coming to ya.)  
  
Marill: Marill marill marill marill. (translation: Yeah, what he said)  
  
Venonat: Venonat venonat venonat? Venonat venonat! (translation: Do you KNOW what those guys could DO to me? That's cruel man!)  
  
Scyther: Scyther scy. (translation: Let's beat it.) *the three walk away into the woods*  
  
Tracy: *still running but slowing down fast* HEY! Where're you guys going? I command you to HELP ME!!! AAAAAAAHHHH! *the Beedrill finally make their move, tired of playing cat and mouse* Ack! OUCH! OOF! NOOOOO! NOT MY ARM! I've GOT to get a sketch of this! AAAAH! MY SKETCHBOOOK! *annoyed my the mentions of the sketchbook the Beedrill grin evilly (well, as evilly as Beedrill can grin) and begin stabbing Tracy to death with their mighty stingers*  
  
Beedrill: Bee drill! Bee drill! Bee! Bee! Bee! (translation: Kill him! Kill him! Die! Die! Die!)  
  
Tracy: AAAAAAAGH! *thwack* GGGGLLLLLLLLGGGGG!   
  
Beedrill Leader: Bee bee! Drill drill bee! Bee drill bee bee! (translation: It's done! The evil one is gone! Let's go par-tay!) *so they all fly off to the sunset, leaving the decapitatied and bloody carpse of the EVIL SKETCHIT.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Ok, so that was rather pathetic, but not as pathetic as one Tracy Sketchit we all know and….hate. I'm sorry to all you Tracy lovers out there (are there any? If so I feel really bad…..for you.). I have a sequal to this but I'm debating whether to actually do it….tell me what ya'll think. Was this so horribly bad that you don't want to even lay eyes on the next part? (I understand if this is so, but would ya tell me that just to confirm it? Otherwise I might just DO the next one and…) Anyway, may the Force be with you and never underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers.  



End file.
